Pourquoi en faire tout un fromage ?
by katana 00
Summary: Pourquoi faire tout un fromage d'une journée démarrant sous les pires auspices, quand il est si simple d'en faire une fic humoristique ? Venez donc lire cette histoire qui se boit comme du petit lait ! ;D [Joyeux anniversaire Mely !]
**Disclaimer** **:** _Qu'Harry et compagnie ne soient pas à moi ? J'ai dépassé le stade de la désolation et frustration. Je ne vais, certainement, pas en faire tout un fromage ! ^^_

.

 **Note** **:** _Petit délire surprise printanier pour souhaiter à la plus battante et courageuse des « Méli-Mélo » Malfoy : beaucoup de bonheur et joyeux anniversaire ! … Pardon d'avance si ce n'est pas très abouti (ou bourré de fautes/répétitions), mais je l'ai écrit à la hâte hier. Ah oui, je me suis aussi inspirée des trois idées que t'avais lancées, en vrac pour déconner, dans un des MP de Noël, m'en veux-tu ? ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

 **«Pourquoi en faire tout un fromage ?»**

.

.

\- « **Et merde !** » râla vigoureusement Draco Malfoy, de façon pertinente et appropriée, après avoir souillé ses splendides et très chères chaussures italiennes dans une toute fraiche et chaude bouse de vache moldue. Et n'allez surtout pas évoquer ce stupide proverbe selon lequel la chance lui sourirait bientôt !

« **Va brûler dans la forêt interdite ! Saleté !** » se défoula-t-il allègrement et âprement, invectivant et frappant méchamment du pied le fautif véhicule de fonction ayant eu la judicieuse idée de tomber en panne sur le bord d'une route, désespérément déserte et infiniment isolée.

Comme si cela n'était déjà pas suffisamment insultant et déshonorant d'être banni et s'abaisser à vivre chez les moldus, privé de sa précieuse sorcellerie en punition de son écart de conduite durant la guerre, fallait en plus qu'il s'avilisse à subvenir à ses instincts bassement naturels et primaires. Lui, dont la destiné avait, originellement, été d'être l'unique riche héritier de la famille Malfoy ! Signifiant, par conséquent, que jamais ses délicates et blanches mains manucurées n'auraient du être utilisées pour d'indignes tâches, aussi ingrates et dégradantes ! Ni ses raffinés petits pieds être amenés à fouler une terre aussi vaseuse et merdique.

\- « **Vivre au plus près de la Nature ? T'en foutrais moi !** » s'égosilla-t-il, omettant brièvement son langage châtié, cherchant vainement âme qui vive dans ce trou paumé et avançant laborieusement, accompagné par la ravissante musicalité odorante de ses semelles collant après le bitume horriblement dégradé par endroits. Sa disgrâce ne pouvait être plus humiliante !

Par Merlin, pourquoi avait-il menti à cet entretien d'embauche ? Lui, pour qui le monde agricole et les tracteurs étaient des notions totalement inconnues et étrangères, aurait du, intelligemment, rétorquer que ce poste était nullement conforme ni à ses attentes ni à ses compétences ! Or, reconnaître pareille faiblesse n'était pas glorieux pour un serpentard de sa trempe. Et ne l'aiderait, aucunement, dans la nécessité vitale de nourrir son exigent et tortionnaire ventre, criant famine si souvent désormais. Donc, sans autre choix, Draco avait, péniblement, hoché sa jolie tête blonde gominée. Ne sachant, véritablement, pas à quel cauchemar il se destinait.

\- « **C'est le bouquet !** » s'énerva-t-il derechef et beugla-t-il franchement, sentant sur son visage les premières gouttes d'un orage menaçant d'être violent et ne découvrant à perte de vue qu'une vaste étendue de champs ensemencés. C'était officiel : il était perdu dans le trou-du-cul du monde !

Pour soulager sa frustration grandissante, Draco, le nez au ciel, hurla, vivement et sincèrement, sa farouche haine de la campagne moldue. Et s'il avait fondé le futile espoir d'être entendu de quiconque, il en fut pour ses frais. Seuls les croassements moqueurs d'irrespectueux corbeaux et jacassements hilares de chapardeuses pies lui parvinrent, sous la torrentielle et vicieuse pluie baptisant ses premiers pas dans cet odieux et abject univers.

\- « **Courage ! Après la pluie vient le beau temps !** » s'efforça-t-il de positiver, ironiquement et sans grande conviction, dépité d'être lamentablement seul au monde, en s'abritant tant bien que mal sous sa fine veste cintrée, estampillée Armani.

« **Ca ne pourra pas être pire !** » voulu-t-il se convaincre pour se remonter le moral, sentant ses chaussettes s'humidifier inconfortablement, tout en reprenant son harassante ascension vers l'inconnu.

Las et dégoulinant, ce n'est que trois bonnes heures plus tard qu'il pénétra, enfin, l'enceinte d'une ferme au sol détrempé, à la limite du marécageux. Rien ne lui serait donc épargné ! Non seulement, sa chemise insolemment transparente à présent, adhérant exagérément trop à sa peau de porcelaine, et ses cheveux mouillés, défraichis et en bataille, lui donnaient piètre allure, mais non content, fallait qu'il achève de pourrir sa prestance en salopant définitivement sa paire de gucci et son bas de pantalon dans l'immonde bouillasse ?

\- « **Quel sorcier ai-je donc offensé ?** » se lamenta-t-il, les traits sérieusement tirés, analysant mentalement quel schéma adopté pour trainer efficacement ses souliers spongieux et nauséabonds vers des coins de cour relativement épargnés par l'inondante tempête orageuse.

Ses profondes pensées furent aussitôt perturbées lorsqu'il ressentit un violent pincement au niveau de son mollet droit. Braquant immédiatement son regard acier désœuvré vers l'auteur de cette infâme forfaiture, il découvrit un dodu volatile, anciennement blanc supposa-t-il, l'attaquer douloureusement à de multiples reprises. Etait-ce donc ça le dangereux chien de garde de la propriété ? Sans en avoir conscience, Draco, à bout de nerf, pouffa ouvertement.

Dédain qui vexa outrageusement le bucolique hôte répliquant de plus belle. Cette oie, pouvant aussi bien s'avérer jars, vu son niveau de culture paysanne des plus pauvres et limité, s'acharna à le mutiler davantage avec un plaisir non feint. Pareille audace récidiviste insuffla, spontanément, un nouveau souffle rageur à Draco, qui s'empressa de courser, vivement, l'oreiller sur pattes. Fieffé malotru qui finirait, assurément, sa brève existence en foie gras et autres confits s'il venait à le chopper. Plates et sincères condoléances aux défenseurs des animaux, mais fallait pas narguer un serpentard épuisé, au ventre creux et aux crocs acérés !

\- « **Si tu crois pouvoir m'échapper, espèce de plumeau caractériel, c'est mal me connaitre !** » l'avertit-il, se délestant de sa veste et retroussant ses manches énergiquement, avant d'accélérer plus assidûment son inlassable chasse à l'effrontée palmipède. Oubliant, instantanément, la diluvienne pluie drue freinant, quelque peu, son avancée.

Instinctivement, Draco se pourléchait les babines, anticipant déjà le fameux diner qui l'attendrait une fois le glas sonné sur le gracile et frêle cou. Plongé dans sa délectable rêverie, au doux fumet rôti appétissant, il ne vit pas venir l'assaut traitre et douloureux. Sans cerner d'où provenait le choc, il fut rudement valdingué dans les airs jusqu'à plonger lamentablement et glisser grotesquement dans une flaque boueuse au beau milieu de la cours fermière.

\- « **Je ne vais pas m'avouer vaincu …** » vociféra-t-il, relevant hautainement son aristocratique nez souillé de la marre, pour défier en duel l'importun ayant vilement et crapuleusement prêté main forte à son plat du jour.

Face à son nouvel adversaire, Draco pâlit littéralement de trouille. Un majestueux bélier, à la toison ruisselante et à l'humeur belliqueuse et massacrante, le dardait férocement. Pour un peu, pareilles à des scènes burlesques de films, de la fumée lui serait sortie des nasaux frémissants pour exprimer clairement son courroux. Toutes cornes en avant, et le sabot piétinant rageusement le sol boueux, l'ovidé le narguait presque d'oser venir se battre de mâle à mâle pour laver le terrible affront occasionné. Lui, l'étranger ayant pénétré son sanctuaire, sans aucun accord préalable, et ayant eu l'impudence et l'outrecuidance de s'attaquer à l'un de ses amis à plumes, devait payer le prix fort.

\- « **Nous sommes … raisonnables et civilisés … nous allons donc résoudre … ce petit … différent de manière … calme et posée. … Ok ?** » s'évertua à clamer, aussi distinctement que lui autorisait sa voix chevrotante, l'infortuné malchanceux, à présent agenouillé et levant nettement les mains en signe de reddition afin de totalement convaincre son ennemi juré.

Les jambes flageolantes et l'œil aux aguets, rivé obstinément sur la bête furieuse, Draco se mouvait doucement à reculons vers la bâtisse derrière lui pour ne pas l'exciter davantage et envenimer malencontreusement plus la situation. C'est l'instant propice que choisi un homme providentiel pour siffler bruyamment afin d'attirer l'attention. Sans réfléchir davantage, malgré le bélier et le volatile aux trousses, Draco courut, tel un damné, se réfugier dans la petite dépendance, aménagée en magasin pour la vente directe, où se tenait la colossale stature salvatrice.

\- « **Merci.** » éructa-t-il péniblement, les mains sur les genoux et le corps en avant cherchant à reprendre son souffle aussi dignement qu'il lui était encore permis après ce sprint final chaotique. Une course qui aurait pu être nettement plus élégante, si d'horripilants dérapages incontrôlés n'étaient pas venus la corser !

\- « **De rien.** » assura une voix grave et joviale qu'il supposa être celle du propriétaire compatissant.

« **Vous m'avez offert un sublime et inoubliable numéro.** » s'enthousiasma le charmant siffleur, l'aveuglant prestement de son tablier blanc pour le frictionner chaleureusement.

\- « **Ce n'est guère mon jour de chance.** » se lamenta piteusement Draco, se laissant étonnamment papouiller et littéralement essorer par la rugueuse poigne amicale, infiniment rassuré d'être à l'abri de tous dangers et hostilités. Heureusement, l'exploitant était nettement plus hospitalier que ses bestioles !

\- « **La roue tourne, ne désespérez pas.** » le rassura l'aimable et affable gentleman-farmer, accentuant davantage le frottement pour éradiquer la moindre goutte d'humidité. Draco craignait véritablement pour son cuir chevelu et ses cervicales, avec une rudesse aussi poussée, mais par Salazar qu'il était bon de rencontrer une personne serviable et dévouée ! Fut-elle prolétaire, moldue ou sang-de-bourbe !

Foncièrement gêné, cependant, de s'être ridiculiser devant ce parfait inconnu, lors d'un spectacle aussi pitoyable que désopilant, l'habituel vaniteux condescendant demeura obstinément la tête enfouie dans le linge. Définitivement muet comme une tombe et le regard tristement figé sur les chaussures de son sauveur. Méticuleuse contemplation qui le fit, immédiatement, songer à ses propres souliers affreusement crottés. Discrètement, l'air de rien, Draco se déchaussa habillement et envoya valser en silence, le plus loin possible, ses puanteurs ambulantes. Une douche purifiante n'aurait nullement été de refus !

\- « **Approchez-vous de la cheminée et déshabillez-vous.** » lui conseilla son sympathique aubergiste, quittant brièvement les lieux pour s'atteler dans la pièce adjacente.

Toujours honteux, Draco retira lentement le tablier lui servant de serviette éponge, une fois sa chevelure partiellement égouttée. D'un œil curieux et avisé, il examina la pièce humblement garnie. La décoration était certes minimale et ancienne, mais valorisant astucieusement les nombreux produits en exposition. Dont, pour son plus grand plaisir, une succulente farandole de fromages variés, aux saveurs de lait de chèvre ou de vache. Récent péché mignon, inavoué, lui procurant véritablement l'eau à la bouche.

Pour ne pas céder à la tentation et se jeter goulument tel un vautour, dépourvu de manières, sur des biens qui ne lui appartenaient aucunement, Draco s'efforça à étudier, de plus près, les trois petites tables de café, joliment nappées et disposées au fond de la salle, près de la cheminée allumée. Foyer où crépitait un feu salutaire, parachevant l'ambiance accueillante et intimiste du lieu. Les clients, adeptes du rustique et des saveurs saines et goûteuses, devaient s'y bousculer ! Enfin, fallait juste être courageux et ne pas s'effrayer à parcourir des centaines de miles !

\- « **Mes vêtements seront légèrement trop amples pour vous, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire.** » l'alerta le fermier farfouillant à la recherche de la tenue idéale.

Ne le voyant pas revenir pour autant, et pas très enclin à choper un rhume carabiné pour parfaire sa calamiteuse journée, Draco décida de l'écouter et se dévêtir au coin du feu. Ces gestes rendus gauches par le froid et la pluie, il ôta péniblement son pantalon, radicalement foutu à en juger par les monstrueuses traces de saleté. Pourtant, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait repartir d'ici les fesses à l'air, il disposa son bas sur l'une des chaises, histoire de le sécher rapidement et efficacement. La chaleur du foyer était délicieusement appréciable, aussi Draco en profita-t-il un peu avant de poursuivre son effeuillage vestimentaire.

\- « **Voici des changes secs et une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud, accompagné de biscuits faits maison …** » lui annonça gaiement l'homme, revenant de l'arrière boutique les bras chargés de victuailles et d'affaires propres.

« **Pour me faire … pardonner de …** » balbutia-t-il subitement et mollement, bugguant et bavant ouvertement devant la sculpturale et svelte silhouette, toujours emmailloté dans sa chemise transparente, négligemment déboutonnée, et son étriqué boxer qu'il commençait à abaisser pour le retirer.

« **de pareil … accueil.** » chuchota-t-il, rougissant intensément, lorgnant malgré tout, sans vergogne, le corps divinement moulé et penché tendancieusement vers l'âtre comme pour raviver le feu assagi.

\- « **Pardon, je voulais juste …** » s'excusa Draco se tournant promptement vers l'occupant, tout en remontant maladroitement le petit bout de tissu pour dissimuler son membre involontairement dévoilé. Surtout ne pas indisposer l'âme charitable, qui pourrait se méprendre de le croire exhibitionniste ou s'offenser en croyant qu'il prenait déjà ses aises !

« **Potter ?** » lâcha-t-il d'une voix étranglée, clairement surprise et loin d'être des plus viriles tant elle était aigüe, s'empressant de ramener illico les pans de sa capricieuse chemise ainsi que ses mains gelées devant son anatomie profanée. Fantaisiste réflexe, conditionné pour sauvegarder des yeux pervers sa précieuse vertu de gentilhomme bien éduqué, amplifiant ici le côté insolite de la scène.

\- « **En voilà une rencontre inopinée !** » se reprit vivement Harry Potter, cachant parfaitement son trouble sous un indolent air débonnaire des plus crédibles, un tantinet narquois. Si le boxer avait glissé jusqu'aux chevilles et que son convive s'était retourné à ce moment précis, pas sûr que son self-control aurait brillamment survécu !

En toute honnêteté, admirer Draco Malfoy, dans un accoutrement et une posture aussi équivoques, était tout bonnement exquis. Sentant poindre son côté serpentard filou, frustré et bâillonné par le choixpeau magique lors de son entrée à Poudlard, Harry imaginait déjà le potentiel d'une situation aussi cocasse. Le fier avorton ne pourrait plus se pavaner, avec son irritable et prétentieuse arrogance, sans se remémorer cette honteuse et délicate bouffonnerie. Si les années d'école étaient encore d'actualité, Harry aurait détenu sa vengeance, ou du moins un moyen de pression remarquable pour tenir en respect le perfide Prince des Serpentards !

\- « **Putain de journée merdique !** » fulmina Draco, un brin caustique et acerbe, réajustant son sous-vêtement, l'épousant désagréablement par devant et se coinçant effrontément entre ses fesses.

A croire que le monde se liguait contre lui ! Allez donc reconstituer, dignement, votre légendaire et sempiternelle aura assassine avec pareils atouts ! Carrément, un pari difficile. Surtout en clopinant, misérablement et vainement, pour enfiler un damné pantalon trempé, malignement récalcitrant.

\- « **Ne sois donc pas obtus ! Enlève tout ou un détraqueur viendra te baiser !** » l'avertit, sagement et nonchalamment, le soucieux et bienfaiteur sauveur du monde sorcier, ayant mystérieusement disparu après la grande victoire finale.

« **Euh … je veux dire … Tu vas contracter la fièvre en restant ainsi !** » se rattrapa-t-il, songeant à sa blessante maladresse. Non pas qu'un double sens polisson, judicieusement caché dans sa tirade, ne l'amusait pas, mais songer que l'ancien mangemort et sa famille avaient évité, de justesse, l'ultime sentence était limite scabreux pour un accueil pacifique !

« **Et rassures-toi, tu ne seras pas le premier homme que je verrais à poils !** » lui adressa-t-il malicieusement, un clin d'œil à l'appui, pour alléger l'atmosphère, se rapprochant excessivement près afin de lui léguer les fringues sélectionnés plus tôt.

\- « **Ce discours doit-il me rassurer ?** » ronchonna piteusement Draco, se saisissant vivement des affaires tendues et faisant volte-face pour cacher sa gêne, quant au sous-entendu, et la petite rougeur embarrassante pointant sur ses pâles pommettes.

\- « **N'es-tu pas fier de ton corps ? C'est pourtant flatteur d'être admiré. Surtout d'un tel connaisseur !** » s'autorisa Harry, espiègle, jetant un énième coup d'œil à la cambrure discrètement prononcée pour un homme. Draco pouvait bouder jusqu'à épuisement, lui n'était nullement importuné. Puisqu'il appréciait, fortement, autant la vision du verso que du recto du piquant sorcier reptilien.

\- « **Quelles guenilles !** » éructa Draco, écœuré mais essentiellement désireux de changer de sujet, toisant et détaillant avec un léger mépris le caractère indéniablement professionnel de sa nouvelle tenue. N'y avait-il rien de plus seyant qu'une blouse de paysan ?

\- « **Sa royale seigneurie aspirait sûrement à obtenir : le beurre, l'argent du beurre, le sourire du crémier … accompagné de son joli petit cul en prime ?** » se moqua Harry, d'une gentille ironie, tendant comiquement son cou pour entrevoir la moue, manifestement boudeuse, de son invité à son offrande. Don, loin d'être à la mode, répondant nullement aux hautes exigences et convenances du raffiné sang-pur. Bien qu'au vu de l'accoutrement initial crasseux, il était difficile de faire pire !

Ne désirant pas alimenter l'échange contreproductif, qu'il devinait perdre allègrement vu l'excellence verbale de l'avilissant scélérat à lunettes, Draco se contenta de tourner orgueilleusement le dos. Devant les flammes, source d'une chaleur regénérante, il manœuvra, aussi habilement que possible, pour dévoiler le minimum de son épiderme ou anatomie à l'insistant regard vert approbateur. A présent, Draco avait confirmation que les gryffondors manquaient cruellement de savoir vivre et de la moindre éducation !

\- « **Fais preuve de courtoisie ! Détourne tes yeux !** » rouspéta impérieusement le blond incendiaire, sacrément incommodé que les émeraudes appréciatrices ne daignent véritablement pas le lâcher d'un cil.

\- « **Déformation professionnelle oblige ! A la campagne, nous évaluons le potentiel d'une bête soit sur ses dents soit sur sa croupe !** » rétorqua Harry, amusé et pas peu fier d'indisposer autant la petite vipère en se conduisant, légèrement, comme un rustre.

\- « **Alors juges-moi sur mes dents, ignoble satyre !** » grommela Draco, pestant contre la satanée braguette de combinaison ne daignant pas monter plus haut que son nombril.

\- « **Tu ne souris pas assez pour que je le puisse !** » répliqua directement Harry, se rappelant désormais que cette salopette était mise de côté, dans l'attente d'aller au village le plus proche pour la donner à la sympathique couturière.

Vexé de l'aplomb outrancier de son sauveur, Draco détourna légèrement le visage vers lui. D'un œil critique, il le jaugea à son tour des pieds à la tête. Puis, avec une remarquable dignité, propre aux Malfoy, il retroussa ses fines lèvres jusqu'à montrer ses dents de façon totalement exagérée. Purement puéril ? La belle affaire ! Au point où il en était aujourd'hui, ça ne ruinerait pas davantage sa réputation !

\- « **Magnifique dentition !** » le félicita chaleureusement Harry, contemplant la rangée, parfaitement soignée, de canines et autres incisives peu coutumières de briller à la lumière, tant leur propriétaire s'évertuait à faire grise mine à longueur de journée. Du moins, était-ce là le souvenir persistant qu'Harry en avait gardé.

« **Dommage, cependant, que ton sourire soit aussi forcé. … J'ai l'impression de voir mon cheval.** » le taquina-t-il, ne résistant absolument pas à s'amuser avec celui qu'il savait rapidement héritable. Dans ce coin reculé, toute distraction était bonne à prendre ! Surtout en étant autant en manque qu'il l'était !

\- « **Me prends-tu pour un banal canasson ?** » s'indigna théâtralement Draco, faisant volteface pour corriger correctement, d'une magistrale gifle retentissante, l'irrespectueux fermier. Encore un tour et Draco serait la parfaite girouette à valser ainsi, à tout bout de champ !

\- « **Assurément, tu es loin d'être … un étalon.** » se défendit Harry, à peine écorché par cette faible tape sur la joue, osant encore piquer le noble et sensible orgueil du sang-pur. Ce moment était tellement jouissif ! Franchement, qui l'aurait blâmé d'en profiter ?

« **Un bovin, peut-être ?** »en rajouta-t-il, d'un air hésitant amplifié, les yeux plongés dans le vide en une intense réflexion, et tapotant distraitement de son index la trace de main rougeoyante pour démontrer par la même l'infime douleur, quasi ridicule, de sa blessure.

« **Bien que …** » répondit-il lui-même, poursuivant allègrement son petit manège, tout en songeant que son troupeau de vaches laitières l'habituait à plus douloureux. Lorsque ces dames n'étaient pas d'humeur, à se laisser peloter pour une traite à l'ancienne, elles décidaient en échange de lui octroyer de violents coups de queue en plein visage. Alors une bravade, doucement aérienne, de Draco n'était rien en comparaison !

\- « **Potter, gare à tes paroles …** » grinça un filet de voix excédée.

\- « **Je pencherais plus pour … une mule !** » s'amusa à lui chuchoter, effrontément, à l'oreille l'inconscient tapotant, soudainement et sans avertissement aucun, le ferme et gracieux fessier de son illustre vis-à-vis.

\- « **Te gênes pas surtout !** » beugla outrageusement Draco à cet intempestif tâtonnement, qui mériterait facilement un nouveau revers de la main. Voir un coup de poing bien masculin, s'il n'avait pas peur de se rompre un os sur le dur à cuire. Raison pour laquelle, il opta pour un sadique et efficace coup dans le tibia.

\- « **Quoi ?** » s'étonna Harry, d'un ton faussement innocent, cachant péniblement combien ce vil coup l'avait beaucoup plus meurtri que le précédent. Tout juste s'était-il retenu de sautiller sur place en se tenant la zone endolorie. Impossible de donner satisfaction à Malfoy, désormais, le maitre du jeu c'était lui !

« **C'était juste pour t'éteindre.** » lui fit-il remarqué, désignant la minuscule et sauvageonne braise, noircissant mollement maintenant, frôlant pratiquement l'extinction totale, sur les carreaux de terre cuite. Braise qui avait, insolemment, sauté jusqu'au bas de la chemise lorsqu'elle était encore vive.

\- « **De qui te moques-tu, stupide gryffondor ?** » siffla Draco, proche de l'explosion. Un véritable miracle qu'il n'ait pas encore lâché toute sa fureur, vu l'accumulation de frasques potteriennes !

\- « **Sois plus reconnaissant !** » s'insurgea sarcastiquement Harry, s'agenouillant néanmoins devant son invité pour lui retrousser, de façon fort peu symétrique, les bas de la combinaison jusqu'à mi-mollet. Gentil coup de pouce qui faciliterait, ultérieurement, l'enfilement des sophistiquées bottes en caoutchouc vert. Summum de l'élégance et du bon goût !

« **T'avais le feu aux fesses, je t'ai juste filé un coup de main amical.** » ajouta-t-il, dissimulant à grande peine le sourire naissant aux coins de ses lèvres charnues. Il ne s'était pas autant éclaté depuis un sacré moment. C'était vraiment délicieux.

\- « **Malotru !** **Menteur !** » s'indigna doublement Draco, choqué d'une telle audace et ne croyant nullement en cette douteuse explication. D'où Potter croyait qu'il pouvait le tripoter de la sorte, sans en subir les pires conséquences ?

\- « **Cesse de jouer à la vierge effarouchée.** » le réprimanda amicalement Harry, tout en se relevant, profitant de l'occasion pour effleurer, une fois de plus, l'alléchant corps à sa portée.

« **Viens déguster la petite collation, spécialement concoctée à ton attention.** » l'invita-t-il, s'éloignant enfin de lui pour disposer plus convenablement, sur l'une des tables de bistrot, les tasses fumantes et autres gâteries gourmandes.

\- « **J'exècre le sucre !** » persiffla hautainement l'exigeante vipère, ne trouvant que ce moyen pour indisposer son hôte et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne se laisserait plus aussi facilement manipuler ni attendrir.

\- « **Arrête de gâcher nos plaisantes et sereines retrouvailles !** » lui conseilla, un brin de mauvaise foi évidente dans le timbre de sa voix, le patient et culotté métayer, ravi d'une attitude aussi puérile et enfantine.

« **Mets-y du tien, Malfoy !** » conclut-il, allant néanmoins quérir, sur l'une des étales de son échoppe, d'adorables et affinés crottins de fromage ainsi que de belles et craquantes tranches de pain aux céréales.

\- « **Bonjour les retrouvailles ! Et d'abord, je ne suis pas fautif ! T'avais pas à …** » se défendit ardemment Draco, se résignant finalement à accepter l'invitation sous la méchante et criarde rébellion de monsieur estomac dans les talons, en asseyant son majestueux séant sur la chaise la mieux disposée près de la cheminée.

En prestigieux invité de marque, Draco avait droit au meilleur. Et comptait bien l'obtenir, quitte à embêter son logeur de fortune ! Fallait pas non plus perdre subitement les habitudes ! Ca n'aurait été ni convainquant ni réaliste ! Toutefois, il reluqua, d'un œil avide, le retour à la table du maitre des lieux et son plateau exceptionnellement garni.

\- « **Sinon, que fais-tu ici ?** » l'interrogea abruptement Harry, s'installant paisiblement pour partager le frugal festin en compagnie de son viscéral ennemi d'autrefois.

\- « **Plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ! Comment le héros, vénéré de tous, a-t-il fini dans ce dramatique trou à rat ?** » s'informa Draco, sacrément plus intéressé par sa sélection fromagère que la réponse à sa futile et courtoise curiosité.

Harry l'épia attendri. C'était, tout bonnement, fascinant d'observer l'acariâtre Draco succombant à la gourmandise. Pour un bref moment, le mur infranchissable, qu'il s'évertuait à ériger autours de lui, s'altérait. Loin de toute méfiance, il était alors possible d'admirer l'innocence même d'un gamin se repaissant de plaisirs simples. Loisirs que sa caste, élitiste, lui avait volé sans nul remords.

\- « **C'est chez moi ici. … J'ai la paix. Véritablement. … Personne pour m'ordonner ou m'interdire quoique ce soit. Et puis, je m'y ressource.** » se confia, paisiblement, Harry, s'extasiant devant le nombre phénoménal de bouchées imposantes qu'enfournait Draco.

« **Après la guerre, j'avais besoin d'oublier mes douloureux souvenirs. … Me retirer du monde, pour savoir ce que je désirai, vraiment, pour mon avenir, m'apparut une excellente idée. …** » persista-t-il à converser unilatéralement face au glouton, l'écoutant d'une oreille distraite. Et encore !

Partager ses sincères et profondes émotions avec l'ancien mangemort n'était, bizarrement, pas aussi incommodant ni difficile qu'il l'aurait imaginé. Au contraire, son intuition le confortait à se livrer davantage. En toute confiance. Après les évènements endurés, Harry devinait, aisément, que sous son air ronchon, Draco avait mûri et était, pleinement, en capacité de le comprendre.

\- « **Se rapprocher de la Nature, s'isoler au sein de la tranquillité campagnarde, quoi de mieux pour se vivifier et se changer les esprits ?** » l'interrogea-t-il, lui resservant quelques généreuses tranches supplémentaires de bûches fromagères, préparées dernièrement. Harry savait ses produits goûteux, mais voir Draco les dévorer d'aussi bon cœur était réellement source de fierté.

\- « **Ca pour être isolé !** » soupira théâtralement Draco, croquant cependant joyeusement et à pleine dent dans sa crémeuse bouchée. Désireux de ne pas en perdre une seule miette, il lécha, goulument et consciencieusement, ses fines lèvres retroussées en un sourire de plaisir. Premier vrai sourire !

\- « **Mais toi, que fais-tu dans ces terres, en pareille saison inhospitalière ?** » revint à l'attaque Harry, véritablement curieux de la raison poussant un aussi stricte maniaque de la propreté et urbain citoyen à s'aventurer dans les bas-fonds rurales du pays.

\- « **Je répare les engins moldus servant à … labourer … ou je ne sais trop quoi.** » expliqua vaguement Draco, les yeux fermés sous le plaisir et la bouche pleine de son pêché mignon. Sa satisfaction était telle qu'il en oubliait, passagèrement, ses bonnes et raffinées manières.

A cette improbable réponse, Harry recracha, tel un lama, le peu de boisson chocolatée ingurgitée et éclata spontanément de rire. Un de ces rires francs et joyeux réchauffant indéniablement l'âme, mais pouvant également salement égratigner la susceptibilité d'homme particulièrement arrogant. Vaniteux qui, heureusement, trop occupé à gémir de contentement, ne sembla pas cerner l'offense faite à ses capacités.

\- « **C'est donc toi, celui que j'attends impatiemment ?** » voulut clarifier Harry, un brin rêveur et ne parvenant décidément pas à s'imaginer Malfoy sous un tracteur, les mains profondément plongées dans le cambouis à la recherche d'une insidieuse panne.

Quand bien même, avouons-le, l'idée de se le représenter torse nu, grâce à une combinaison savamment rabattue sur ses hanches, négligemment décoiffé et arborant des traces noires étalées sur son visage elfique, était une vision des plus sensuellement enthousiastes, tentantes ! Excité par cet enchantement grivois, Harry ne put s'empêcher de compter, mentalement, les bottes de foin, judicieusement, présentes dans sa grange dévolue aux machines. Merlin ! Jamais il n'apprécierait autant le ronronnement d'un moteur !

\- « **T'es véritablement mon dépanneur providentiel ?** » enchaina-t-il, bataillant ardemment pour repousser aux confins de son subconscient des plans plus érotiques et dévergondés les uns que les autres, nettement alimentés par la résurgence du persistant et sulfureux souvenir d'un Draco diablement sexy.

« **Rassure-moi, Malfoy, sais-tu à quoi ressemble un tracteur au moins ?** » parvint-il à se renseigner, d'une voix sereinement neutre, reléguant enfin efficacement toute idée lubrique très loin dans son cerveau. Car apprécier largement l'avantageuse plastique du réparateur de tracteur, foutrement canon oui, ne l'empêchait réellement pas d'être sacrément septique quant à son efficacité à ajuster les rouages mécaniques.

\- « **Evidemment !** » protesta Draco, virulent et piqué au vif, ayant entièrement reporté toute son attention sur l'hôte dès son succulent et fétiche repas englouti.

\- « **Mentir n'est pas sain ni judicieux ! J'aurais l'opportunité de le vérifier.** » sourit foncièrement Harry, anticipant qu'il serait agréable de coincer aussi facilement Draco. Ses pupilles impatientes avisèrent, par l'une des fenêtres de l'échoppe, l'accalmie prochaine de l'orage.

« **Quelle heureuse coïncidence !** » se réjouit-il, se relevant prestement et enjoignant son convive, rassasié et en tenue, à faire de même.

« **L'averse a quasiment cessé, profitons-en pour rejoindre le garage.** » proposa-t-il, avec ravissement, à un Draco se sentant, subitement, plus misérable. Perdre la face devant ce maudit Potter était inconcevable ! Or, comment se tirer de pareil merdier, sans aucun sortilège et sans rien connaitre au fondement élémentaire d'un tracteur ?

\- « **Malencontreusement, Potter, ma caisse à outils est restée dans mon utilitaire. Et, je ne saurais travailler sans eux.** » regretta faussement l'ingénieux serpentard, finalement soulagé que ce fichu véhicule est rendu l'âme à des miles de là.

\- « **Fâcheux ! … Sauf, si je t'y conduis à cheval.** » soumit Harry, une étincelle de malice dans le regard, anticipant combien il serait délicieux et tendancieux d'avoir l'éminent bassin de Draco Malfoy collé derrière lui et dodelinant suavement au gré d'une cadence équine tranquille.

Depuis la sanglante et mortelle bataille contre Lord Voldemort, sa nouvelle doctrine était de profiter simplement et jouir au maximum de la vie. D'embrasser chaque instant comme s'il fut l'ultime. Même le plus insignifiant devait être soigneusement chéri. Aussi ne louperait-il pas cette rare chance de s'insinuer dans l'intimité de Draco Malfoy, persuadé d'y découvrir un homme plus qu'intrigant.

Avec la désertification rurale ambiante, Harry n'avait guère souvent l'opportunité de se balader en si charmante compagnie, au sein d'une campagne anglaise distillant des effluves sauvages d'après orage. Alors faudrait, méchamment, lui passer sur le corps pour l'empêcher de s'amuser et tirer le meilleur de cette brève rencontre ! Et, même sans don de voyance, Harry pouvait prophétiser qu'ils auraient tout le temps de faire plus ample connaissance. Du moins, si son soupçon, quant à l'ignorance totale de Draco se vérifiait !

\- « **Qu'en dis-tu ? Prêt à monter avec moi ?** » insista-t-il, faisant clairement l'impasse sur la possibilité d'un transplanage en règle pour gagner de précieuses minutes et en facilité. Sincèrement, où aurait été le plaisir ?

\- « **Et risquer de tomber et me fracturer le cul ! Tu désires ma mort ou quoi, Potter ?** » s'indigna Draco, peu enclin à jouer les téméraires, particulièrement aujourd'hui, au vu des divers incidents survenus.

\- « **Ais confiance en moi. Tu es entre de bonnes mains. … Surtout s'il est question de ta ravissante croupe princière.** » lui susurra, affectueusement et mielleusement, Harry, en un souffle chatouillant et désarmant, avant de le conduire promptement vers l'écurie.

A peine eurent-ils mis le pied dehors que le chaleureux comité d'accueil animalier leur tomba dessus. Enfin, plus exactement, sur le blond apeuré qui se jeta, littéralement et souplement, dans les costauds bras du sauveur. Histoire d'éviter de se faire encorner ou pincer une fois de plus par ces deux démons en liberté.

\- « **Ravi de constater que tu te sens pleinement en sécurité avec moi !** » plaisanta Harry, resserrant davantage sa prise sur le « koala » tremblotant.

D'un regard noir peu amène, Harry foudroya ses deux impolis compagnons, dont il avait hérité en acquérant la vieille ferme et répondant aux douces appellations de Dolorès Ombrage, pour la vicieuse oie punitive, et Argus Rusard, pour le belliqueux ovidé. Et oui ! Le monde sorcier ne vous quittait jamais facilement !

\- « **En sécurité ? Un bien grand mot ! … Ma piètre aventure, dans ce foutu patelin, me fait fortement douter.** » ronchonna Draco, plus intrigué encore par la séduction peu subtile de l'accueillant personnage, se permettant de lui caresser affectueusement les membres pour le consoler et le rassurer.

Sérieusement, Harry Potter avait-il des intentions louables à son égard ? Rien n'était moins sûr ! Le reluquage lubrique sur sa personne et les mots partagés l'incitaient à se méfier. Pourtant, Draco s'abstint de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il se contenta de se laisser porter par le courtois palefrenier, telle une exigeante impératrice, vers l'écurie toute proche. Juste dans le souci de préserver ses précieux petons de la bourbe. Faudrait pas non plus en conclure hâtivement qu'il était, effectivement, apaisé dans les bras du fichu sauveur !

\- « **T'imagines pas des trucs débilement romantiques, Potter ! Je me sers uniquement de toi, ok ?** » déclara-t-il pompeusement, détournant, royalement et simplement, pour faire bonne mesure avec son piquant propos, son fier visage afin de contempler leur chevaline monture. Pas moyen d'avouer que, peut-être, l'aura bienveillante du gryffondor avait le don d'atomiser ses craintes les plus pertinentes !

« **D'ailleurs, je pourrai te transformer immédiatement en … sombral, si l'envie m'en prenait !** » ajouta-t-il, oubliant temporairement son incapacité magique et pensant ainsi l'offenser, comme lui l'avait été plus tôt d'être comparé à un équidé, et le remettre ainsi efficacement à sa place. Objectif loin d'être atteint à en juger par le petit sourire grivois d'Harry, y devinant plus un fantasme de domination qu'une réelle sanction dégradante.

« _Ou pourquoi pas en elfe de maison ?_ » se réjouit-il, d'un air rêveur et sadique, renforçant inconsciemment son emprise sur le cou hâlé, par les travaux dans les champs, lorsque le beau frison, à la robe sombre comme les ténèbres, vint les saluer correctement. Lui, apeuré par un vulgaire canasson ? Foutaises !

Quoiqu'il en dise, Draco était soulagé de goûter, enfin, à un répit mérité au creux des bras attentionnés. Même si ça lui coûtait de l'avouer, depuis qu'il était auprès du survivant, rien de sérieusement fâcheux n'était survenu. Cette pensée lui effleura-t-elle à peine l'esprit qu'il se vit administrer un baveux coup de langue en signe de bienvenue. Délicate attention suivie d'un douloureux broutage de mèches de la part du bien nommé « Bouffe tout ». Ouais, cette journée serait indéniablement la pire et la plus risquée de sa courte existence !

\- « **J'en suis conscient. T'as toujours adoré défouler ta frustration sur moi ! … Dois-je y détecter un signe particulier ?** » rétorqua Harry, amusé par la scène se jouant sous ses yeux, mais s'attelant cependant à éviter le carnage capillaire en s'éloignant promptement à reculons. Pas sûr qu'un Draco chauve s'avèrerait terriblement sexy !

Brillant sauvetage, malheureusement, mis en péril par la présence malvenue d'un seau, négligemment, abandonné sur son trajet. Le mythe du héros parfait s'effondrant assurément avec ce constat de désordre ! Mais bien moins, toutefois, qu'avec des réflexes de survie, quelque peu endormis, obligeant Harry à se vautrer durement sur le sol rugueux de l'écurie, son précieux fardeau dans les bras. Enfin, plus exactement, affalé sur lui, de tout son long, grâce à une remarquable et habille manœuvre évitant le pire.

\- « **Espèce d'empoté !** » rugit méchamment Draco, prouvant que tout allait relativement bien pour lui vu son regain d'énergie et de vocalise. Finie la tendresse !

« **Même pas capable de marcher, sans provoquer une catastrophe !** » s'acharna-t-il à pester et le rabrouer, ne faisant aucun cas des états d'âme de son siège de fortune l'observant se contrôler minutieusement pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait aucune lésion. De toute façon, Harry ne tenait pas particulièrement à rompre ce contact privilégié et audacieux !

\- « **Au fait, si t'es aussi doué de tes mains, que tu le revendiques …** » poursuivit distraitement Harry, ravi que Draco se plaise à le chevaucher aussi étroitement.

« **Installe-toi dans le coin.** » clama-t-il, faisant abstraction du regard ahuri de Draco. Apparemment, la chute lui avait occasionné un traumatisme le rendant totalement insouciant aux retombées punitives, menaçant de s'abattre sous peu !

« **T'auras une clientèle garantie puisque, dans les environs, nous manquons cruellement de doigts magiques.** » lui assura-t-il, pleinement satisfait de ne pas avoir usé d'un sort pour résoudre son souci mécanique.

Harry, en discret et soucieux sorcier modèle, qu'il pouvait être parfois, avait simplement suivi la règle tacite interdisant toute magie dans le monde moldu. Normal que sa conduite exemplaire soit dès lors dignement récompensée, non ? Qui était-il pour contredire cette heureuse fin ? Et le fait de couper, adroitement, l'herbe sous les pieds d'éventuels détracteurs, désirant le taxer encore d'éternel indiscipliné, était juste un bonus appréciable. Désormais, la preuve était irréfutable : le fougueux Harry Potter avait gagné en maturité.

Qui se soucierait, qu'en vérité, sa démarche soit plus personnelle et égoïste ? Ne pas être repéré, ni mêlé, à nouveau, à des affaires incommodantes le dépassant largement, était sa priorité depuis de nombreux mois. Harry n'avait donc aucun problème à s'assimiler aux moldus en neutralisant sa propre magie ! Et, franchement, que les astres estiment pertinent de le récompenser, renforçait sa conviction à favoriser les relations humaines. Oh oui, il adorait, tout particulièrement, le concept de fructifier des liens avec Draco !

\- « **Pas question ! Vivre dans ce maudit bush, auprès de toi relèverait du cauchemar !** » s'alarma Draco, martelant durement et à plusieurs reprise le torse prisonnier de son emprise d'un index accusateur.

« **C'est pourri, moche, dangereux et …** » gesticula-t-il, grotesquement dans tous les sens, pour fuir cet immonde piège. Evasion qui se stoppa radicalement aux portes de l'écurie lorsqu'il constata amèrement que l'orage avait repris de plus belle.

\- « **Pourquoi en faire tout un fromage ? C'est vachement bien ici !** » osa Harry, se relevant à son tour et le rejoignant tranquillement. D'une main calmante, il caressa affectueusement les épis couleur blé. Draco le regarda d'un air dépité.

« **T'y trouverais ton bonheur. … Sans compter que t'as déjà à disposition la crème des sorciers.** » s'enorgueillit-il, souriant pleinement et haussant jovialement et comiquement ses sombres sourcils.

Harry savait les papilles de Draco extrêmement sensibles à ses créations, aussi n'avait-il aucun remord à user des plus vils stratagèmes pour l'inciter à demeurer plus longtemps dans l'arrière pays anglo-saxon.

\- « **Je t'apprendrai à aimer, avec plaisir, … le mauvais temps, la Nature, l'isolement, ...** » lui susurra-t-il, au creux de l'oreille, l'interminable et fastidieuse liste qu'il avait en tête. Harry n'en démordrait pas : le hasard pouvait tellement bien faire les choses parfois !

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

 **Note** **:** _Que dire du résultat ? Vous avez ri ou aimé, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ?_

 _Mon neurone a-t-il eu raison de s'amuser à divaguer sur les seules pistes « rencontre fortuite à la fromagerie », « un clampin perdu dans les champs par temps d'orage » et « le dépanneur du tracteur est trop canon » ?_

 _Comme quoi, faut être prudente avant de jeter en pâture des idées à un écervelé neurone ! D'ailleurs, je serai curieuse de savoir si, parmi vous, d'autres amatrices oseront chatouiller mon imagination par un lâché de petits mots. ^^_

 _A part ça, ce n'était pas un OS au développement ni à la chute originale (en une seule journée d'écriture pas toujours évident à réaliser ! J'suis pas écrivaine non plus), mais j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous aura procuré un peu de bon temps._

 _Merci et beau printemps à tous !_

 _Et encore sublime et merveilleux anniversaire à toi M &M's ! :)_

 _A bientôt ? (sûrement même pour celles en attente de réponse ^^)_


End file.
